OBJECTIVES: The overall objectives of the total project are to develop and conduct strong interdisciplinary cancer research; optimal cancer education, diagnosis, and therapy; and the progressive involvement of the community toward the ultimate objective of providing the people of Ohio with: 1) A higher quality of cancer care from physicians and hospitals near their home; 2) An improved referral pattern for patients requiring highly specialized care; 3) A broadened patient participation in programs of clinical research that make available newly developed chemotherapeutic and similar agents. APPROACH: The first year efforts were directed toward: a) consolidating and strengthening interdisciplinary program of basic research, clinical research and education; b) instituting a multidisciplinary approach to diagnosis and therapy of cancer at the Medical Center; c) initiation of pilot community program in radiation therapy consultation services; and physical, social, and psychologic rehabilitation to cancer patients.